


Balcony Banter

by cockabeetle, Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [21]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Balcony Scene, First Meetings, Gen, Romeo and Juliet References, percy sad boy hours, super smash bros, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: more rp backlogs! these were written shortly after the christmas party event, but they're set back when belladonna's letters first got sent out :3cneither percy or luis remember meeting the other at the summer eventpercy because he forgets everything, is spacey, and left early; and luis because he only really remembers the last 20 minutes of the summer barbeque, what with avril's story taking over the focus of the day.
Relationships: Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez/Percival "Percy" Richards
Series: Owari Magica [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Balcony Banter

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS  
> Total: 1673  
> Beetle/Luis: 902 words at 455 +450 +50= 955pts  
> Bun/Percy: 771 words at 390 +350 = 740pts

Luis was still getting used to the new house. Even with having had Mariana and Vanessa over for Thanksgiving the year before, and having Mamá get married and live with David now... it felt... off. Too... weird, not to have his sister around all the time. To have a man who wasn't Papá kiss his mother before she left in the mornings, and leave shortly after. It was... off. They lived in the fringes between where wealthy people, and people who liked to think they were wealthy but were only just barely keeping enough money to have a bit of luxury, lived. Luis wasn't quite sure where his mother and... stepfather, he guessed, fell, on that scale. He wasn't sure it mattered. Things were... quiet. Mariana was... acting weird, but... he didn't want to push. It was a delicate balance to strike, to keep from making her feel defensive.

Percy had lived in the same nice house his whole life. The same walls, floors, carpeting, all of it. He was a bit stir crazy. And he still had that note in his mind.  
So he went out patrolling the neighborhood, late at night when he couldn't sleep. Sometimes he peered into windows, just out of curiosity. What the people were like, if they were as conflicted as him. Only late enough when they should be asleep, and if he saw anything weird he left quicker than quick.  
It was one of those nights when he happened to look into a second story window and realized several things very quickly. The occupant was awake, the window was open, and they made eye contact before he could abscond.

Luis stared at the boy dressed in a green... it looked like some kind of candy monster threw up on a fantasy prince, honestly. Reminded him of Mariana's magical form, honestly. He leaned out of his window a little, thankful he had a wide windowsill to lean onto.  
"Are you one of those magical people? Like Mariquita?"

Percy stared at him. Magical people...  
"Uh. No. I'm a cosplayer, and this is a dream?" He laughed awkwardly, trying to end the conversation quickly. Magical people?

Luis raised an eyebrow.  
"So you didn't make a deal with some kind of alien cat? You're just some weirdo walking around at night?"

Percy stared at him. "Uh... you know more than you look like you do."

Luis preened.  
"I do! So I'm right. You're one of those... magi? Was that the word?"

"I think so. Yeah, that's me. Know much about it?"

"As far as I know, I know... everything. Do you need some to talk to, Romeo?" He leans out of the window a little more, propping his chin on his knuckles and smiling down at the other boy. There was... something, about this that was making Luis's heart flutter. Maybe he really was afraid of heights?

Percy couldn't help the smile that came to his face. And maybe he jumps up to rest against the sill, crossing his arms and leaning into the other boy's space.  
"Hmm, I wouldn't mind, Juliet."

"Close! My name is Juan Luis. You can call me Luis if you like." He knew his face was burning a little, but... it had to have just been embarrassment from the nickname, right?

Percy nodded. "Alright, Luis. Well, what do you want to hear about first?"

"...what's going on, anyway? Everything seems to have gotten so serious. It's..." worrying  
"Weird."

"It is... weird. Basically, I dont know what's going on with them. Havent seen anyone in..." percy blew out a breath. "Ages. I got a letter, and it's been... throwing me off. I dont want to believe it. But I can't ignore it, either. You know?"

"What's it say? Maybe I can help you put it out of your mind... Romeo." He frowns.  
"That isn't actually your name, is it? I was mostly making a joke about the whole... balcony thing." Luis motions between them.

"Oh, Percy. Richards." He offered a smile and a hand to shake. "You can call me Romeo all you want though, Luis."

Luis laughed, and shook his hand, face burning. Why was he blushing? He didn't think he was even that embarrassed...  
"S-sure. So. The letter, Percy?"

"Oh! Right." Percy smiles, having forgotten for a moment. "It's complicated. But... it said that a girl, Salem, had let magi die before. I... I can't get it out of my mind."

Luis frowned. He'd met her. She was... distant. Not necessarily unhelpful, but... he could see her doing that. Hmm.  
"That's... concerning. She... she did seem rather distant, when I met her. Though that probably had more to do with how I met her than... anything else..."

"How did you meet her? I've seen her in passing but really nothing too close knit." Percy raised his eyebrows.

Luis laughed.  
"The first time... we both got captured by this monster. I don't really remember what happened for nearly a week before it, either... but my big sister and Salem's sister saved us, with some other girl too. And a lady from Mari's school. Salem was... very calm, for someone who'd been kidnapped by a monster. But then again... she's apparently been dealing with this magic stuff for years." Luis sighs.  
"I saw her around at the holiday party, too, but I didn't really talk to anyone."

Percy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah... I haven't been around them all much in a while. I want to, it would be fun, but.. I just can't trust Salem after getting that. She's supposedly a healer, but she let people die before? I don't know what to make of it."

"That makes sense. I mean... there's nothing saying that letter is true, or isn't stretching the truth... context changes everything. But... I wouldn't want to trust her, if I'd heard or read that, either. And I don't even have to rely on her for healing." Luis grimaced.  
"How long have you been doing this, Romititititito?" Luis smirked a little, using the cutesiest version of Romeo he could think of. It felt kind of nice to know things this guy didn't, even though he was clearly older.

Percy felt his cheeks heating up. "Well since we want to talk about me now... not too long. Just long enough to get the hang of it, but not enough to be good at it. You know?" His eyebrows rose. "And what kind of things do you like to do, Juliet? Hm?"

Luis laughed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, this and that... I'm learning Piano, but every song is... boring. Is it so much to ask to have something with a little panache? A little... something? Everything is white and sanitized and... it's all the same!" Luis draped himself across his windowsill dramatically, as if it were a chaise and Percy were his therapist.  
"I have a lot more free time, since I chose not to do honors this year... but I haven't really done much with it. Mamá bought me a DS and a couple games but they're not as fun to play alone and Mariquita moved out with Papá so I'm mostly stuck alone..." he sighed, and threw his arm across his eyes, milking the dramatic poses for all they were worth.

Percy snorted, leaning against the sill better so he could rest his chin on his arms and look at Luis. "Video games alone? I know that better than you could imagine. What kind of games are there? If you need someone to play with, I can always... step in?"

"I have Super smash brothers, animal crossing, and some mario games I've never opened. There's something about that plumber I just don't like." Luis grumbled, failing to mention it was entirely that his middle name was Mario, or that it felt weird to try and play platformers without his sister looking over his shoulder and shout-laughing advice.  
"I've only played Animal Crossing once, but it's... it's more something Mari would like than I would. I don't really like... building houses or collectables."

"What if you were competing? With me? Because I have a brand new animal crossing game that I havent touched yet... we could see who builds the better town. And when your sister gets a turn, she gets to see how nice it all is for her, right?" He shrugged. "And worst case, you actually like the game."

"...I could definitely kick your ass, Romelititito." Luis grinned, and uncurled from where he'd draped himself across the sill. "Are you any good at fighting games?"

Percy hummed, catching Luis' hand to play with it, running his fingertips lightly over his palm. "Only the best. I have more experience than anyone else, Julietitit- fuck, I don't know how that one's supposed to end. Is it an -a or an -o?" He didn't mean to break 'character', but he really didn't know. Besides, he had only picked it up from Ana, and hearing this guy do it was sending off all sorts of butterflies.

"It's dependent on the gender of the name and the.... person? I guess. Ito is for boys, ita for girls. Julitita would fit the name, but that doesn't really fit me, I don't think. Julitito is better. The more ti's you add, the more cutesy it is. Ito means little boy. Ititititito means ittle wittle baby boy" Luis grinned, ignoring how his face burned as his fingers were played with.  
"I would love to beat you at smash, too, Romelititititito."

"Oh, you want to smash, Julititititititititi-" he lost track of the 'ti's, mumbling for a second before he got hang of them again. "Tititito! Ha." He couldn't help the big smile on his face. What had he been worried about again?

Luis grinned, and used Percy's hold to gently tug him into his room.  
"Yes. You're not slow on the uptake, are you, Percitito?"

"Slow on the what now?" Percy detransformed as he came inside, letting his hair flop down into his left eye, just looking at Luis and thinking about playing video games and wondering if anyone would notice if he didnt come home that night.

"You ask so many questions! I'm making sure you're catching what I'm tossing you, Romeo." Luis grinned again, enticed a little by the light show and the outfit change. And... without the cute little laurel wreath, Percy's hair fell into his face and Luis was trying very hard not to think it was pretty. cute. interesting.

Percy shrugged. "Only the best for you, Juliet. Though... I don't have any games with me, so I'm trusting you to spot me just once for a controller?" Too much eye contact. He laughed and turned to look anywhere but Luis' face, no matter how much he wanted to keep looking.

Luis grinned, and went to his desk to dig through his drawers. Mamá had bought a DS for Mariana as well, given to her at Thanksgiving and promptly forgotten here because of her incredibly visible crush on Vanessa. Luis offered Percy the pink game system, holding his own blue DS close to his chest.  
"This work for you, Romeo?"

"It just so happens that I love the color pink." Not that he showed it often, drifting towards clothing that was green, green, green, but... still. He grinned and flopped onto the boy's bed as he turned the ds on. "Bring it."

Luis grinned, and started up Super Smash Brothers with a flourish, trying not to giggle at how absurd this situation really was. He didn't even care that he was probably gonna have to explain where he found this boy in his room later. Right now... he was going to be kirby and kick Percitititito's ass.

Percy's favorite was, in retrospect, a big influence on his magi uniform. Laurel wreath and pretty clothing with lots of straps? Yep, that was Pit for you. He followed suit, settling in.


End file.
